


Open wide (a spoon for me)

by HoshiNoNe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I made this for a contest, M/M, overly fluffy but I'm always overly fluffy so no surprise there haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiNoNe/pseuds/HoshiNoNe
Summary: For the longest time Jongdae has admired Junmyeon from afar, anonymously leaving homemade cupcakes on top of his locker every morning. However, as Junmyeon's birthday draws near Jongdae no longer wants to be anonymous and decides to come clean while presenting the perfect birthday cake. It's only then that he gets to hear about his crush being a nutritionist, which not only saddens him greatly but also makes him go on a mission to get Junmyeon to taste the sweeter things in life, no matter what it takes.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet thought.

It's sunday night in the middle of January, and Kim Jongdae is sitting in a cozy café watching the snow fall gently outside the window. The evening is quiet and the only people left in the building beside himself are his two best friends, also part-time workers in this café, which is the reason he can be here at all after closing hours. Today is a special case, and Jongdae feels his heart rate quicken a little in anticipation. 

Soft and low music is coming out of the speakers and is accompanied by Jongdae's own humming when he turns away from the wintry view to begin his task. He manages the frosting and pastry bag and carefully place all his utensils on the table before him as he mentally prepares to decorate a freshly baked batch of homemade cupcakes. His own, to be precise, and that's another thing that makes this so nerve-wrecking.

"Did you decide on what to do yet?" Minseok has taken a break from sweeping the floor and peeks over his shoulder to look at the cooling chocolate cupcakes. "Not to stress you or anything, but I'm almost done here." Jongdae grimaces before poking his tongue out in a teasing manner.

"I think the inspiration has finally arrived, so I have to ask you both not to disturb me."

"Of course," Minseok answers quickly, and he gives his best friend a light pat on the shoulder before resuming his sweeping. "But just shout if you need any of us, we'll probably be in the back but we won't leave until you're fininshed."

"Appreciated." The short answer emerges from lips pursed in concentration and when Jongdae grabs the frosting and starts to focus he also begins to see a special someone for his inner eye, his frown unconciously softening into a smile.

Jongdae had switched schools at Christmas and got into the same class as Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, and already from the first day he had fallen for Junmyeon. The boy in the year above him had gone up to him when he got lost in the halls and had asked him if he needed any help while wearing a bright smile on his face. Jongdae had been grateful and they had gone together to the reception where he got his schedule and was introduced to Baekhyun who just happened to run by with Kyungsoo hot at his heels.

"My name is Kim Junmyeon and if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask me," had been their parting words, and those words together with that beautiful smile made Jongdae feel like he was on cloud nine for the rest of the day.

To Jongdae Kim Junmyeon was a boy with soft hair and beautiful eyes. A boy whose smile made Jongdae's heart skip a beat and whose voice was like honey to his ears. He was a boy who offered to help a stranger without thinking twice and a boy who had assured him it was okay to ask him anything anytime while having a totally honest look upon his face. A boy who lit up Jongdae's life like the sun and who appeared in his dreams day and night.

Jongdae may have only attended this school for half a month, but since that very first day he had been head over heels for Junmyeon.

These thoughts are what occupies Jongdae's mind while he lets the yellow-coloured frosting cover the soft, brown surface of the cupcake, trying to convey a sentence he has prepared on a scrap of paper that he's going to put next to it on Junmyeon's locker tomorrow.

_You shine like a star to me_

Five exhausting minutes later Jongdae puts the finished star cupcake away, and he only allows himself to take a breath before he starts on the rest of them, afraid to lose focus.

"They look beautiful, Jongdae." Jongdae looks up from his finished work and finally allows himself to smile. To his left the cupcakes with different toppings are stacked nicely, and to his right Minseok and Kyungsoo are smiling at him. He feels giddy and laughs a little as the tension leaves his shoulders and neck.

"Do they really?" He's aware of the hopeful lilt in his voice and they all start to laugh. Minseok pats his shoulder again.

"Absolutely! You can almost feel the love radiating from them. I'm sure Junmyeon will love them."

Jongdae can only nod while smiling widely before getting up to put his creations in a bag, setting the starry one aside for tomorrow.

"Just leave them there and we'll get them tomorrow."

They leave the café, Kyungsoo locking the door behind them, and walk home together in the light snowfall. Jongdae is suddenly overcome with feelings and he's so happy his aching heart had made him go to the café where his best friend worked. Minseok had not judged him, only patiently listened to his worries, and with Kyungsoo's help they had decided on this sweet method, sure to make sweet Junmyeon's heart melt. After all, a guy as sweet as Junmyeon had to like sweet things, right?

They arrive at Jongdae's house a little while later, and they stop to say goodbye.

"Thank you so much for helping me out, guys." They share a smile at Jongdae's words, Minseok being the one who answers them.

"No problem, Jongdae. I'm sure this will turn out well. See you tomorrow!" They part ways and Jongdae walks into the house, getting ready for bed, and when he's lying under the covers he tries to calm down enough to get some sleep.

Jongdae has a lot of faith in this plan, and he crossed his fingers hard before closing his eyes, hoping with all his heart that Minseok's words will come true.


	2. First taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot chocolate on a cold day.

Kim Jongdae is doomed.

Literally doomed.

Because the doors to the diner open and the students from the year above enters, and among them Jongdae can spot a smiling Kim Junmyeon without even having to try. It also doesn't help that the boy is absolutely shining today, and Jongdae feels his heart jump up into his throat, because even if he has been to the older boy's locker every day for two months now he hasn't actually been near him in person more than a couple of times. He suddenly remembers today's cupcake - bold and with a flaming red heart decorating it next to the words "sweet like sugar" - and suddenly he has trouble breathing and desperately tries to look elsewhere to not look suspicious.

If Jongdae gets to decide, this is really not the way he wants to be found out as Junmyeon's secret admirer, but it has become increasingly hard not to catch any attention these past few days.

"He really is sweet like sugar, though," he mumbles nervously as if to defend himself, and it takes a pea to his head before he regains his composure and sees that his friends are on their way to sit down at his table. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol are grinning widely while Kyungsoo only smirks a little, but the message is beyond clear.

Jongdae is seriously screwed.

"Looking at him again, are we?" Jongdae refuses to give in and stabs his fork into the fish without meeting Chanyeol's gaze.

"Why do you care?" Baekhyun scoffs at his words.

"We're your best friends, of course we are interested in whom you fancy."

"Minseok is my best friend, and I do not fancy Junmyeon."

"Who said anything about Junmyeon?" Jongdae finally looks up and Baekhyun lets out a triumphant shout.

_Not again._

"Come on, Jongdae, everyone here knows that you have the hots for Junmyeon so stop pretending you don't." As usual, Chanyeol's words really doesn't help the situation and Jongdae turns to snap at him.

"Shut up and mind your own business."

"So it is a problem, then?" Baekhyun smiles sweetly while he puts his head in his hands. "If so, we can help you."

"No thanks, I can deal with this myself and it will turn out just fine." A very unattractive snort emits from Baekhyun's mouth and Chanyeol falls into a fit of giggles, making Kyungsoo roll his eyes at the two. Jongdae huffs in annoyance. Without Minseok there to even them out the childish part of their gang gets way too much exposure, but since their oldest friend is part of the student council he's sitting with Junmyeon today. Jongdae sends the back of his best friend's head a jealous glance before Baekhyun continues, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Fine? Well, after two months of non-existent courting I really wouldn't call it fine, but if you're satisfied with admiring Junmyeon from afar then I'm supporting you one hundred percent."

Jongdae lets out a big sigh as he let his fork fall down onto the plate of untouched food, no longer frustrated but just plain distressed. To be honest the fact that his friends knew about his crush on Junmyeon wasn't really that important, it couldn't have been avoided anyway since they were so close to each other, but it was only Minseok and Kyungsoo who knew that Jongdae was actually courting him for real (although in secret). Still Baekhyun's words hurt, because recently Jongdae had also come to the painful conclusion that Junmyeon was kind of slow and if he ever wanted him to see him he might have to do something drastic.

In that very moment he decided to take the next step in his plan, and as always Kyungsoo was the best at reading him when Minseok wasn't there.

"If you need help we can meet up at the café after school. I promised Sehun and Jongin free cake anyway since they managed to not fail on their math test so we can talk then." Jongdae sent him a grateful look, ignoring Baekhyun and Chanyeol's loud bickering to finally lift a fork with fish to his mouth.

"I'd like that."

The younger boys are already sitting in a booth when they arrive at the café, and while Jongdae slides in to take the window seat two very different pair of eyes turns to look at him.

"So you're the secret cupcake person?" Sehun's monotone voice from Jongin's shoulder is the total opposite of Jongin's shining eyes, and Jongdae wonders - not for the first time - why these two are dating each other. To him they look like night and day, but since he doesn't know them that well he doesn't say anything. Still, the way Sehun stares at him makes him shiver a little.

"You're Junmyeon's secret admirer?" Jongdae changes his focus to the happier of the two and nods at Jongin's question. Jongin was elated to say the least, almost jumping in his seat from excitement. "That's so cute! Not at all like Sehun who just went up to me one day and said-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Sehun's hand goes down Jongin's thigh to pinch him hard, making Jongin whine and swat at him.

"What did I say about being violent?"

"Cut the couple talk now, we're here to help Jongdae." Minseok and Kyungsoo puts down their orders on the table and while everyone grabs their food Minseok squeezes himself in next to Jongdae. A strong hand on the small of his back gives Jongdae the confidence to sit up straight while Kyungsoo continues to fill everyone in. "As you all might know by now Jongdae has been courting Junmyeon by giving him cupcakes anonymously these last two months, and I think we're all interested in how it has turned out and if he has any further plans." Baekhyun and Chanyeol begins to make a lot of excited noises, and while the others attempt to make them calm down Jongdae tries to collect his thoughts before he turns to face his friends.

"I want to make Junmyeon a cake for his birthday." The sudden silence after the words leave Jongdae's mouth are a bit worrisome, but he tries to not think about it too much and continues as planned. "I've made so many different cupcakes by now and to put it frankly, I've run out of ideas. I even made a heart today, the simplest thing there is! Add the fact that I don't want to stay as Junmyeon's secret admirer forever, because if he doesn't get it now he never will, that is - if I don't make anything big while coming clean, like a surprise birthday party in which I could really use your help." When Jongdae has said the words on his mind he realizes that the others aren't looking at him but are instead giving each other worried glances. Suddenly Jongdae doesn't feel so confident anymore.

"I think that might be a little hard." Kyungsoo confirms his worries when he finally opens his mouth and look sadly at him. "I'm just speculating but there is a chance that Junmyeon might be a nutritionist. I've seen him enter the health store across the street multiple times lately but he hasn't set foot inside this café even once. I should have told you about my suspiscions, but I didn't have any real evidence and I wasn't prepared for such a big step in your plan..."

"It's okay, Soo." Jongdae dismisses his apologies while the panic in the pit of his stomach slowly grows. "If there is anything else I should know, please say it now." His friends exchange glances again, and this time it is Jongin who speaks.

"I see him all the time at the gym I go to, and he probably visits it really often." Minseok nods and crosses his arms while looking thoughtful.

"That's true, now that I think about it - he's always there when I'm there, and I work out a lot." Jongdae gets the hint and puts his head down to bang it softly against the table. All this new information has given Jongdae clues to a different Junmyeon than he had pictured in his mind, and he's not sure he likes his chances that much anymore. He almost feels the looks of sympathy he's sure his friends are giving him, and turns his head away in embarassment.

"He probably doesn't eat sweets, he's a work-out fanatic, and what did I do? Give him cupcakes for two whole months. I'm such an idiot." Jongdae's words are mumbled against the table but he knows that the others can hear them and he takes a deep breath, willing the tears in his eyes away. "He must have thrown them away. Or even worse, maybe he didn't even see them, or didn't acknowledge them if he saw them... In any case my plan has failed."

Despair fills Jongdae's body and threatens to overwhelm him when a voice breaks through his misery and he looks up into Sehun's face.

"I have something that just might change your mind." The passive boyfriend has finally straightened himself up and is now fiddling with his phone, and with a hint of a smile on his lips he shows Jongdae a screenshot of another phone's photo album. Every picture in it is a cupcake, and Jongdae recognizes them, every single one. When he gives Sehun a questioning look the younger boy just shrugs before returning to his place on Jongin's shoulder. "I saw this album the last time I got a hold of Junmyeon's phone and it looked interesting so I took a photo of it. Maybe he doesn't eat your cupcakes, but apparently he takes pictures of them and saves them. That has to mean something, right? Think about it - why do you think me and Jongin knew about Junmyeon having a secret admirer in the first place?"

Jongdae feels the numbness slowly melt away from his body, and the despair disappears to give place to hope. For a moment he had forgotten that he was Kim Jongdae, known for being stubborn and not giving up before he gets what he wants, but Sehun's words had made him remember.

"You're right. If that photo album is anything to go by I still have a chance." The tension eases up immediately when Jongdae begins to smile and soon they are all talking and laughing again. "We need a new plan, any ideas?"

~~~

Junmyeon closes the door, last person out from the student council's thursday meeting as usual, but today turns out to be very different because when he turns around he finds himself standing face to face with a boy with sharp features and upturned lips. Junmyeon stands dumbfounded for a second before he manages to search his memory and remembers the boy who arrived mid-year, and a well-mannered smile immediately finds it's way to his lips.

"Can I help you?" It is an overused phrase that leaves a taste of sand in his mouth but he means them all the same. As the president of the student council it is his duty to help others, and Junmyeon has never been anything but dutiful and is known to have a caring heart.

The boy smiles at his words, and there is something special about that smile, something that makes Junmyeon feel a real smile pull at the corners of his mouth for the first time today.

"You can, actually. My name is Kim Jongdae, and you told me when we met that I could ask you about anything? Well, I've been told that you are quite good at literature." Jongdae shows him a thick book, and Junmyeon recognizes it from the year before. "So if you could help me it would be really nice, since literature really isn't my strong subject."

Junmyeon is always willing to help, and this is no exception, and to be fair that smile Jongdae is flashing at him is really contagious so Junmyeon smiles back while taking up his phone, laughing a little when Jongdae takes it to put his number in it.

"Sure. Any suggestions about time and place?"

"Whenever you can." Jongdae shrugs and hands the phone back. "You're the president, not me." That makes Junmyeon chuckle a little.

"True." He checks his calendar and raises his eyebrows in a challenge, suddenly in the mood to be a little mischievous. "Does right now work for you?" Jongdae isn't perpetuated in the slightest.

"Right now works perfectly fine." He turns towards the corridor. "And our classroom is still open so we can go there." He proceeds to take Junmyeon's hand and almost drags him there, and Junmyeon doesn't have the time to question it before they arrive and Jongdae let's him go. When their hands separate Junmyeon is left with a mild warmth spreading through his chest, but he also becomes suspicious. Was this boy serious about wanting his help? And if not, what did he actually want? Junmyeon takes a slow breath to calm his nerves and looks straight into Jongdae's eyes as he sits down in his bench.

"So, what is the problem?"

Turns out that Jongdae wasn't lying about being bad at literature, at least.

"If you just read carefully you will find all the answers in the book," Junmyeon says for at least the fifth time when an hour has passed and it has become dark outside.

"But reading is so boring..." Jongdae's whining earns him a raised eyebrow and he puts his hands up in surrender. "Take it easy, I promise that I will try. I'm not a quitter, and I wouldn't have asked for help if I didn't intend to go through with it." Junmyeon sees something flicker in Jongdae's eyes and for a moment he feels that the younger boy is talking about something else, but it is gone just as quickly and he blames it on being drowsy when Jongdae catches him staring.

"It's probably good to call it a day, it's starting to get late. Good work." He smiles while Jongdae puts away his book but jumps when their eyes meet.

"Hey, do you have time after this?" Junmyeon is taken aback and suddenly starts to get nervous.

"Why do you ask?" he answers him and tries to distract himself by fiddling with his bag. Jongdae just smiles that warm smile again.

"I wanted to buy you something as thank you for today, if that's okay?" A surge of fear races through Junmyeon's body, making him halt his movements, and he automaticly tries to get out of the situation - although in a very well-mannered way.

"It is rather late, and I'm having dinner when I get home so you don't need to-"

"Not food. Something sweet." Jongdae doesn't seem to notice the way Junmyeon's face contort in fear but continues to talk. "It's still cold outside and some hot chocolate would be really nice. I know a café not far from here that makes the best chocolate, and I really want to repay you..." The fear has grown stronger, but Jongdae's warm smile and the word "please?" from those pretty lips makes Junmyeon's defenses crumble and he finally gives in while trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Fine."

"Yes!" Jongdae jumps up and quickly grabs his jacket before taking Junmyeon's hand again. "We need to hurry since they close soon, let's run!"

"Ah, be careful-" 

Jongdae's laughter resonate through the blocks as they run across the snow-clad ground, and he slips on the ice a couple of times but Junmyeon uses their linked hands to keep him up and soon they stand outside the café, breathless but unharmed. Jongdae opens the door and screams so loudly Junmyeon has to let go of his hand to cover his ears.

"Minseok! Two cups of chocolate, please? I'll pay you later!"

"Okay!"

"Minseok works here?" Junmyeon carefully peeks into the warmly lit building and notices Jongdae nodding in the corner of his eye,

"Yep. Kyungsoo too."

"I had no idea..." Junmyeon is both impressed and a little hurt by the fact that his friend didn't tell him about his job, but Jongdae somehow knows where his thoughts are headed and manages to stop them in time.

"Minseok was my best friend even before I changed schools, that's why I knew about it. I don't think anyone else knows besides our friends." 

They are interrupted by Minseok's happy face as he opens the door.

"Here! Two cups of hot chocolate~ Hi Junmyeon!" The older boy greets them and hands Jongdae the cups. "I'm on cleaning duty, so I have to go back before Kyungsoo gets mad, but I'll see you tomorrow?" Jongdae laughs and nods.

"Sure thing!" The door closes and Jongdae turns to Junmyeon, giving him one of the cups.

"So, I got my lesson, you got your chocolate." He lifts his cup in a toast before taking a sip and suddenly he turns away from Junmyeon. "See you tomorrow, and I will text you about the next lesson!" And before Junmyeon can say anything Jongdae disappears into the dark, leaving Junmyeon standing alone outside the café with a cup of hot chocolate in his cold hands. After standing there for a couple of minutes he turns to go home, and while he's walking he goes through the pros and cons of drinking the warm drink before he shrugs and carefully lifts the cup to his lips. Warmth spread through his body just like when Jongdae had taken his hand before, and Junmyeon can't help but smile.

It tasted wonderful.

~~~

"So?" Minseok and Kyungsoo asks Jongdae when he returns after the detour and Jongdae lets out a relieved laugh.

"It went better than expected. He agreed to help me immediately, he really is as good as you say he is, we talked a lot and I made him follow me here..." Minseok cheers loudly and Kyungsoo smiles at him.

"Well done, Jongdae. Is there anything you can use?" Jongdae puts a hand to his chin.

"He has a weird sense of humor and he loves to read, and his favourite book is The little prince." Jongdae's face fell a little. "I haven't read it but isn't that a children's book?" Minseok laughs and puts an arm around him.

"Maybe, but you should never despise children's books. I'd say that this was a big success, and don't you have some new inspiration now?" Jongdae smiles the widest smile for the day.

"Of course, and I can't wait until sunday."


	3. Second taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm smiles and ice cream.

When Junmyeon wakes up at his usual time - which is five to six - it's still calm and dark outside, and he turns off his alarm automatically. If it had been any other day he would have continued as usual too, but unlike all the other days he decides to lie in for a couple of minutes today to let himself work through yesterday's events.

Yesterday had been very weird, of that he was absolutely certain. Junmyeon could honestly say he had experienced quite a lot during his time as a student at this school, but yesterday had really been something else. For the first time in a very long while he had actually spent time with another student outside of class - and what a unique student then, being a year younger than him and not on the student council and yet he approached him like he really knew what he wanted. Noone had ever behaved like the new student - Jongdae, he corrects himself in his mind - had done, not since... Junmyeon is suddenly overcome with unpleasant memories and he involuntarily shivers and closes his eyes against them. He didn't want to think about that even for a second.

When he opens his eyes again his gaze falls on the nightstand, or rather the empty paper cup standing on it, and just like that he feels warmth spreading through his chest again, making his queasiness melt away at an instant. Yesterday had also been the first time he drank something sweet in forever, and he didn't know if it had to do with that very fact or the way Jongdae smiled at him when giving it to him but he couldn't remember the last time hot chocolate tasted that sweet.

Yesterday had really been weird, but it had also been enjoyable Junmyeon decides before getting out of bed - so enjoyable he finds himself smiling at the memory when running his usual round before breakfast, and he is surprised when he finds that it hasn't left his lips even when he arrives at school an hour later.

This year he had gotten the locker at the far end of a corridor and while he walks over all the other students have the time to both open and close theirs so Junmyeon really enjoys the silence when he unlocks his. A small laugh escapes his lips and it echoes softly in the hallway. This is really the only reason the rumour about him being orderly was still surviving, because noone was ever around to see how messy the inside of his locker was. He takes off his backpack, shuffles with his books, and then he remembers.

He takes a quick look around, but he's still alone so he peeks over the top of the locker, and there it is - his usual cupcake with a note.

"Pretty as a picture"

The smile Junmyeon has been wearing since he got up becomes even wider and he puts the cupcake in his backpack together with his books.

This was just another ordinary day in the life of Kim Junmyeon, but still it was very different - because he has a feeling that today will be a good day.

It's monday morning and Junmyeon arrives a little later than usual to his classroom, but still in time before the bells ring so he sits down to catch his breath for a few moments. He jumps a little when his phone begins to vibrate agains his thigh, and he can't help but smile when he sees who it is.

"Why do you look like that?" Yixing takes his seat next to Junmyeon and turns to look at him, but when Junmyeon only answers with a confused gaze he's forced to elaborate. "Your face looked weird." Junmyeon becomes even more confused but no matter how hard he tries all he comes up with is: "I think I was smiling?" Because it's the truth, he does feel like he has been smiling a lot more these past few days.

"Ah." The word is coloured with doubt and Junmyeon finds himself being studied thoroughly by his friend before their eyes lock again. This time Yixing is also smiling.

"Well your eyes are smiling, so I believe you."Junmyeon is startled into laughing and Yixing joins him.

Yixing is a strange boy who manages to be both absent-minded and really understanding at the same time, but Junmyeon is happy to call him his best friend. Some time ago Minseok had been part of their group as well, but him and Junmyeon had slowly drifted apart when Junmyeon became president of the student council and the guilt had made him avoid the older boy since then - which had logically resulted in their friendship slowly falling apart.

Junmyeon shakes his head to get rid of the sad thought and smiles again when he reads Jongdae's message.

_From Jongdae: Do you have time today? I finish at 2 pm and if we could have our second lesson then it would be great!_

Junmyeon has to admit that he's a little surprised Jongdae would want another lesson so soon after the first one, but the doubt soon turns into genuine excitement and he decides to accept Jongdae's offer. He's done early on mondays anyway, and it's not like he has anything else to do...

He types an answer quickly.

_Sure, but I'm done by 2.30 pm. Want to meet then?_

"I missed your smile." Yixing smiles his dimpled smile at him, and Junmyeon notices he's also smiling wide, so he laughs. Yixing really is the nicest friend who knows to focus on the positive things and a sudden surge of affection for the other boy makes him open his bag and pull today's cupcake out.

"Since you're so nice today you'll get your cupcake early. I already took a picture of it by the locker, that's why I was late."

"Oooh, a flower!" Yixing looks at the cupcake in fascination before turning to Junmyeon. "Are you sure your secret admirer won't be sad?"

Junmyeon lets out a heavy sigh.

"You ask me that everyday, Yixing! You need to stop that, you'll make me feel bad about it." Another sigh escapes his lips. "You know why I can't eat them, and isn't it better that I give them to you, rather than throwing them away? I'm sure my admirer will understand..." Yixing nods and puts away the cupcake to eat during the break, and before turning around he gives Junmyeon's hand a comforting pat.

Yixing is the only one who knows why Junmyeon gives him the cupcakes instead of eating them himself, and he also knows that Junmyeon isn't really that sure about his admirer - but what was there to do? It was a really nice thought, but Junmyeon just couldn't make himself eat the little masterpieces...

The buzzing against his high a minute startles him into smiling again.

_From Jongdae: Okay! I'll decide on the place~ See you by the entrance!_

The teacher enters and Junmyeon puts the phone back when the lesson starts, his smile never faltering.

\---

"So, you've never been here before?" Junmyeon looks up from his books and smiles while shaking his head, the winter sun shining on the back of his head making him look like an angel.

 _Bring him to the café. they said. He'll enjoy studying there and it will lead to a lot of things, they said._ Jongdae loves his best friends dearly but sometimes he wonders why he listen to their advice - he was sure this would only lead to his own premature death.

"No, but I was just outside here yesterday, you brought me here yourself." He laughs when Jongdae gives him an surprised stare. "I'm just kidding. Do you see the store on the other side of the street? I go there quite often."

"I see." Jongdae nods and tries to look like he's been listening and that this is all new to him, and by the looks of Junmyeon's smile it seems to go pretty well, even if it feels like Jongdae's thumping heart is threatening to betray him in any moment.

"But it's nice here, it's a really nice place for studying so I'm really happy you brought me here." Junmyeon looks at their surroundings, giving Jongdae a couple of seconds to calm down. "But I was wondering, don't we need to order something? It wouldn't feel right to use the café as a study hall without buying something."

Jongdae can't believe his friends' plan is actually working but he manages to keep his cool and smiles easily at him.

"Sure. Let me just get a waiter." But before he can even begin to shout or even lift his hand he's interrupted by a dark voice.

"Here's your order!" A tall boy walks by their table and Jongdae can't believe his eyes and ears.

"Chanyeol?" The boy jumps, and it's good that he just put down the plates because the notebook falls straight out of his hands and onto the floor.

"Oh, Jongdae, I didn't see you there! Haha, what a coincidence!" Chanyeol fidgets and plays with his apron while Jongdae continues to stare at him.

"Since when do you work here, Chanyeol?"

"Oh, since today! Minseok let me work here when I told him I wanted to see how things were-" He stops suddenly when he finally notices Jongdae making gestures, and suddenly at loss of words he turns to look at Junmyeon. Junmyeon returns his gaze, smiling innocently.

"Are you worried about Jongdae failing the test?" Chanyeol gives him a confused look but soon breaks into a wide smile.

"Oh, sure! It would be awful if Jongdae had to re-take a class or something, so thank you for tutoring him!" He laughs nervously and begins to pick up the dishes at another table. Junmyeon turns to Jongdae, still smiling that beautiful smile of his that makes Jongdae's heart hurt so much.

"You have nice friends." This Jongdae can answer easily and he does so while spreading his arms out.

"My friends are your friends."

"So, did you want to order anything?" Jongdae gives the menu a glance and thinks for about one second before happily exclaiming:

"Ice cream!"

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow.

"It's still winter, Jongdae." Jongdae scoffs at him.

"Just because it's not hot out it doesn't mean you can't have ice cream." Jongdae snaps his fingers and Chanyol takes his notebook up to take their orders. "Tell him, Chanyeol, about our amazing ice cream bar."

"Oh, it's really nice and big!" Chanyeol's eyes are literally shining when he begins to explain. "This café has a deal with Baskin Robins and they sell almost all their flavours in that bar by the disk." Jongdae sees Junmyeon's doubt slowly but surely disappear, and goes for the killing move.

"I'm sure you have a favourite flavour, Junmyeon?"

Jongdae knows that he's making Junmyeon tell him since Chanyeol is there listening to them, but what choice did he have? He couldn't just force feed him with sweets for no reason and since it had worked so far he could only hope and cross his fingers.

Their eyes meet, and Junmyeon looks down to his knees before saying weakly:

"I've always loved apple mint..."

"Oh, we have that! Come on, let's get you a cone!"

"I don't know..." Junmyeon hesitates again and Jongdae smiles when he comes up with the greatest idea of the day.

"Give me a spoonful of apple mint in my portion! You know my favourites, Chanyeol~"

"I'll be right on it!!" Chanyeol moves quickly towards the bar and Junmyeon looks at Jongdae, who only shrugs innocently.

"What, maybe I just wanted to see if it's good? If you like it, why shouldn't I like it?" Junmyeon nods a little at that but doesn't say any more and returns to his homework.

The ice cream arrives a minute later and they study in silence for a while, but Jongdae notices Junmyeon sending him glances and smiles.

"I can see that you want some, just ask and you'll get some." Junmyeon pouts and looks so devastated Jongdae can't help but laugh and takes a spoonful of the ice cream, putting it to his mouth.

"Open wide." Junmyeon closes his mouth and Jongdae sighs. "Just have a taste? You said you liked apple mint, so just one spoon? Please?" And just like before, that little please makes Junmyeon's defences crumble and Jongdae smiles again. "Come on, just part those cute lips. A spoon for mommy~"

"I'm not a child, Jongdae." Junmyeon pouts again, making Jongdae want to coo about how cute he looks but he contains himself.

"You sure behave like one!" he says instead. An angry stare later Jongdae takes it back, but the smile remains. "I get it, I won't do that. But can you please open your mouth, and eat a spoon for me?"

Junmyeon opens his mouth to protest and Jongdae shoves the spoon into his mouth, laughing at the shocked face he's making afterwards.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Junmyeon doesn't answer, making Jongdae wonder if he might have gone too far. "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that..."

"It's okay." Junmyeon has his thinking face on, and Jongdae stares at him until he lifts his head to look at him.

"It's just like I remembered it, but at the same time it's not." He smiles. "It's so weird, but it's like all the old tastes tastes so much stronger when I am with you." 

He seems to realise what he said and hurries to continue studying, but Jongdae is glowing from the praise and can't stop smiling for the rest of the lesson.

\---

Junmyeon comes home with a heavy backpack and a full stomach - he hadn't managed to say no to more ice cream and that had resulted in him eating multiple spoons during their studies. That plus another hot chocolate had made him warm from the inside out and he felt content in a way he hadn't felt in a very long time.

He felt like he was filled with sweetness and warmth.

And it didn't make him feel bad, not even the slightest bit.

Maybe, he almost dared to hope while making his evening smoothie, things were going to be different this time?

The evening falls and he goes to bed at his usual time, setting his alarm and turns the lights off - but just like the past mornings he can't help but feel a little happier than he used to be. And most importantly - he hasn't stopped smiling.

And so he falls asleep with that warm smile on his lips, hope in his heart and the taste of apple mint on his tongue.


	4. Third taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double dates and a smooth deal.

Ever since this monday's café date Jongdae has felt like he was dancing on clouds - everything was going well, he and Junmyeon always greeted each other in school now and on the days Jongdae had to work Junmyeon often accompanied him there. Sometimes he even stayed a little while to talk to his friends and perhaps order something from him, which may be the only thing Jongdae wasn't happy with at the moment. 

Despite the steadily warmer april weather Junmyeon still only ordered hot drinks, so he couldn't really say that there had been any progress regarding his sweet plan.

"Our last proposal might have turned out extremely well, but we shouldn't rush Junmyeon into this too quickly," Minseok said on friday afternoon, after seeing Jongdae sigh extra loudly at the sight of Junmyeon's retreating back. "Me and Junmyeon may not talk as much as we used to but he has always been very careful, so try to endure this a little while longer. okay? We don't want to scare him off so close to his birthday."

Jongdae could only sigh and nod before putting away the ingredients he needed to decorate his weekly batch of cupcakes.

Honestly Jongdae was beginning to suspect Junmyeon was seriously dumb, because the motifs on the cupcakes had been almost painfully obvious lately - pictures from the little prince, bunnies, his favourite flavours - but the older boy just didn't get it. If this didn't work Jongdae didn't know what to do other than confronting him directly and he wasn't prepared for that...

Then on saturday morning, just before opening, Jongdae's phone buzzed and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who was texting him.

"Who is it?" Kyungsoo leaned over his shoulder, squinting his eyes at the small screen.

"It's from Junmyeon..." Jongdae said in awe, still a little shocked by the fact that for once it wasn't him who contacted Junmyeon, but his joyous feelings soon disappeared when he read the full message.

_From Junmyeon: Hi! I have to buy Jongin and Sehun some sweets and I thought about your café. Want to join us?_

"Those two," Kyungsoo sighed. "They always manage to get people to buy them stuff, even more now that they've become a couple." He shook his head and patted Jongdae on the shoulder. "But this is still a good oppurtunity for you and Junmyeon to grow closer."

"I guess so." Jongdae said, still little disappointed by the added company.

"This could actually be a double date!" Jongdae blushes at Minseok shouted words, whining loudly at his friend making them all laugh and Jongdae can't help but feel a little excited at the thought despite his previous disappointment and his current embarassment. He writes a quick answer, smiling as he does so.

_Of course, I'll be waiting~_

They arrive together a couple of hours later - Junmyeon first and then Jongin and Sehun side by side. The two younger boys goes to a booth to sit down while Junmyeon waves cutely at Jongdae and approaches him, a bright smile on his face.

"Thank you for having us~ Was it alright for you to join us?" Jongdae nods, smiling back.

"Sure! I already spoke to Kyungsoo and Minseok and they're covering for me. Just let me put this away and I'll come shortly." Junmyeon smiles so that his teeth are showing and Jongdae hurries away to get rid of the dishes and to calm his racing heart.

When he joins the others at the table Minseok is there to take their orders - Jongin and Sehun of course wants to split their biggest dessert, making Junmyeon sigh exasperately before bursting out laughing and ordering a warm drink like he usually does. Jongdae orders a large sundae and Minseok winks at him before walking away, somehow guessing Jongdae's intention and making him grumble in his direction before turning to face Junmyeon who is now sitting next to him.

"I heard that these two always make people buy them things - I've seen Kyungsoo fall for their charms, and now you." Junmyeon chuckles at that.

"Well, it's true, but I don't really mind." Junmyeon turns to smile at the couple across the table. "I like spoiling the people I love."

"And yet you haven't bought me anything yet." The words just fall out of his mouth before Jongdae can stop them, and Jongin laughs loudly at his surprised expression, which quickly turns to mortified when he sees Junmyeon's red cheeks. Why was he such a blabbermouth? He really couldn't trust himself around Junmyeon.

"Obvious," Sehun mouths at Jongdae, which earns him a kick to the leg, but instead of wiping that smug smile of Sehun's face it makes him laugh loudly, his laugh mixing surprisingly well with Jongin's, and now Jongdae can suddenly see how alike they are. Not at all like opposites like he thought from the beginning. And since he's Jongdae who loves butting in other's business and he's already ruined everything he says this to them too, hoping to change the focus.

"I just have to ask, how did you two become a couple? You seem so different at first glance but I have to say you really do look good together."

"Oh, that's a funny story!" Junmyeon puts his hand to his mouth, his embarrassment forgotten to Jongda'es delight, but his eyes are twinkling, showing that he's still smiling underneath, and Jongdae's heart hurts at the sight. "I'm sorry, I'll let you tell it, but it seriously is the cutest story ever!"

 _As if he wasn't cute already,_ Jongdae sighs internally.

"You tell it," Sehun mumbles, suddenly shy, and Jongdae just wants to coo at how cute Sehun is. Jongin seems to have the same thought and rubs his head against Sehun's before looking at Jongdae, smiling happily.

"We're classmates, but got to know each other thorough dancing - we're both taking extra dance classes on thursday afternoons, and we just gravitated to each other. Well at least I did gravitate to Sehunnie and we quickly became friends. We also both knew Junmyeon, and I don't know if you've noticed it but he's quite the mother hen with Sehun, and lately me too." Jongdae nods, looking at Junmyeon, noticing his blushing cheeks and warm eyes, how he looked at the boys with so much love in his eyes that Jongdae's heart began to hurt.

"So we were already seeing each other a lot in school, and then we also managed to make Junmyeon drive us there as soon as he got his license, so we basically saw each other more often than not. And on valentine's day Sehun surprised his friends with flowers, he gave you one too right?" Jongdae remembers that, he had gotten a white flower from Sehun but at the time he had only laughed and thanked him briefy - now he seriously wanted to reach over and hug the other boy but he had a feeling Sehun wouldn't be so fond of it so he stayed put, a smile on his lips.

"Anyway, he only had one red rose and he gave it to me. Said something about how it reminded him of me and my dance. I was so moved and it felt like everything just fell into place. I already loved him dearly as my best friend, and it was so easy to love him as more than that so I did~" He laughed a little, looking at Sehun with eyes filled with love and Jongdae resisted the urge to coo.

"You should have seen them that day - Jongin was carrying the rose around inside his shirt all day cuddling with it, and I've never seen Sehun blush that much before in my life." Junmyeon is on the verge of laughing and Jongdae mouths an "obvious" back to Sehun, making him giggle and hide his face in Jongin's shoulder.

"It really was a super cute story," he then says, earning Jongin's smile and Junmyeon's vigorous nodding, and then the desserts are arriving and they all dig in with smiles on their faces.

"You want some?" Jongdae asks after a little while of Junmyeon watching the other's eat, and the corners of his mouth twitch a little.

"I don't know..."

"Just one spoon for me?" Jongdae says while smiling playfully, and that makes Junmyeon laugh and slowly open his mouth to the awaiting spoon of ice cream, making Sehun and Jongin squeal and retch at the sight.

"Stop that, please, you're worse than we are!" Jongin says between ragged breaths, Junmyeon's cheeks darkening but he's still smiling, which makes Jongdae feel okay about laughing loudly. This double date was actually really fun, having Sehun and Jongin here actually helped more than he'd thought was possible. They eat their desserts, Jongdae even managing to feed Junmyeon a couple of more spoons before finishing it himself, but then Junmyeon is standing up, as always the first one to excuse himself.

Jongdae decides to beat him to the parting words this time.

"You're leaving now? I'm done for today anyway so I can follow you home." Junmyeon looks like he wants to protest, but after sending one of his smiles towards him the words die from his lips.

Junmyeon is so fun to tease.

"I'll just use the bathroom really quick before we go," Junmyeon says before running off, leaving Jongdae alone with Sehun and Jongin who immediately turn to stare at Jongdae.

"So, how's it going? I'm guessing he still doesn't know that it's you." Sehun says, making Jongdae sigh and look down to his knees. This was going to be a very uncomfortable conversation and he wished Junmyeon would return quickly.

\---

Junmyeon had run across the café, away from the others, with blushing cheeks and a thumping heart - not at all to actually use the bathroom but rather to gather his confusing feelings. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, because he had failed to realise how much his beloved friends loved to tease him, and when they did so in front of Jongdae it made him feel even worse. They were probably laughing together now that he had run away.

He had actually heard Sehun say something right after he went, but since he didn't like the idea of listening to things that didn't concern him he tried to close his ears - but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering. Who were they talking about? Who was it that didn't get it? He shook his head in an attempt to shake the doubts away and returned to the table with steps that turned louder the closer he got and when he hears the words "he's cute" from Jongdae's mouth he almost stopps in his tracks. He suddenly feels frustrated without knowing why, and ashamed for his actions when the others look at him with confusion.

"I'm sorry. Shall we go now?" Jongdae gives him a questioning look while Sehun snorts, nodding slowly. Junmyeon gives his friend his best evil eye but it only makes Sehun laugh more which makes Junmyeon even more frustrated, but it all melts away when Jongdae smiles at him. What was it with Jongdae and his smile that made Junmyeon so weak?

"Sure, let's go."

They part by the front door to the café, Sehun and Jongin holding hands as they walk to the left leaving Junmyeon and Jongdae to go the right. They walk in silence listening to the evening sounds and enjoying each other's prescence while watching the darkening sky. Time goes by quickly even though they do not talk and soon they are standing by Junmyeon's house. Junmyeon watches Jongdae in the corner of his eye, not ready to say goodbye to the other boy just yet, and he tries to free the words that wants out from his chest without succeeding. But Jongdae waits patiently for him and soon Junmyeon manages to speak.

"You want to come in?" Jongdae looks at him, mild shock evident in his eyes, but he's quick to say yes. He follows Junmyeon through the small garden and while Jongdae watches everything around him Junmyeon realises how boring his house must look to him. Elegant furniture and beautiful paintings. A grand piano in one room and book cases covering the walls in another. Jongdae leaves his bag in the hallway while following Junmyeon who has escaped into the kitchen, whistling a little as he takes it all in and when their eyes met they shine with mirth.

"You won't show me your room then?" Junmyeon laughs nervously, glad that Jongdae doesn't seem to mind his overly classy surroundings but still very much embarrassed by the question.

"No, not today. It's pretty messy..." It's a mild understatement, but at least he's not lying. He opens a cabinet. "You want something?" Jongdae shakes his head, still smiling.

"I ate almost all of that dessert so maybe not..." his growling stomach interrupts him and he laughs loudly. "but now that I think about it maybe that something had been nice." Jongdae goes up to Junmyeon to look into the cabinet and his smile falters a bit at the sight. He reaches in to take one of the many cartons and looks at it with distaste.

"What even are these things, I've never seen things like this before. Where did you get them?"

"Well, you know that health store I talked about?" Junmyeon can't help but fidget a little next to Jongdae, heart skipping a beat when they touch due to their closeness. "They're from there. I make smoothies with them."

"I see..." Jongdae gives it all a doubtful look, his good mood gone and he gives the package he's holding a menacing glare before sighing loudly. Junmyeon doesn't get why he's angry but he soes get that he doesn't like when Jongdae's not smiling. "Is it even tasty?" Junmyeon shrugs his shoulders.

"A little. But it's filling and healthy so..."

"So you were going to make it for me?"

"I guess..." Junmyeon gets more and more uncomfortable, maybe he shouldn't have invited Jongdae after all - he had just acted on impulse and now he regretted not thinking things through. He sees Jongdae breathe in to deliver yet another comment when he suddenly stops to look at the package and into the cabinet. He makes a noise of recognition.

"You know, I think I've seen these ingredients in some recipes I have, and I have a proposition to make." Junmyeon is very confused but after a while he nods for him to continue. "I can use some of these for my sweets at the café, and as a thank you for saving you from them you'll teach me how to make smoothies. Deal?"

"...alright." Junmyeon takes the package out of Jongdae's hands and goes over to the sink, where he brings some machines out. The silence is a little hard to deal with so he tries to conversate a little to ease his nerves.

"So, you bake a lot then?" And Jongdae is suddenly smiling wide, wider than he's done all day, and Junmyeon seriously doesn't get why he does it but at least he's smiling again and that's what's most important. He had missed that smile.

"Maybe~ Show me how it's done!" And Junmyeon smiles back, nods and then they start.

\---

"Hey Kyungsoo!" Jongdae says as soon as his friend picks up. He knows he's being a little rude, but he can't help himself - he's so excited and he just has to tell someone about it.

"Hello yourself, did following Junmyeon home go well?" Jongdae laughs loudly, not caring about who hears him in the quiet night.

"Sure, he has a lot of boring food and he showed me how to make smoothies, but Kyungsoo, I got the best idea ever while being there!" Kyungsoo stays silent, waiting for him to continue, and after drawing a deep breath to calm his heart and the arm that swings the bag containing some of Junmyeon's ingredients, Jongdae does just that. "You know the culinary classes you were planning to have during summer break? Could we start them a little earlier?"

Five minutes later they've gone through it all. Of course Kyungsoo wants to help him and he agrees to do what Jongdae wants without complaints, making Jongdae scream his joy into the phone.

"Thank you, Soo, you're my best friend! Better than Minseok!"

"Yeah yeah, stop lying. Say hi to Junmyeon from me." and then Kyungsoo hangs up. But Jongdae can't be mad at him, he only laughs again. Writes a quick good night text to Junmyeon where he delivers Kyungsoo's greeting and skips home.

He had really gotten the best idea ever tonight, and he really looked forward to putting it into action.


	5. Fourth taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frosted fingers and uneasy thoughts.

It's easier for Junmyeon to get up in the mornings, has been since quite some time, and he feels happier. He's not sure about what the reason is, but he isn't complaining. He feels better than he has in a long time, so why should he?

He still has to admit that it feels pretty weird not having his cabinets filled with the now well-known packages - the morning after Jongdae's spontaneous visit he almost became a little worried before his tired brain remembered yesterday's events. He begins to smile at the thought, because just like everything Jongdae's done for him before what he did was very bold and daring and something he would never have done himself, and somehow he feels more free. 

That is until his stomach rumbles and he realises that Jongdae somehow managed to take just the ingredients he needed to make his morning smoothie. He almost can't believe it, but he can't make himself breakfast today.

This leads to Junmyeon arriving late for school, and his empty stomach makes the decision to - for the actual first time - eat the cupcake that is standing on his locker. It's not as sweet as he would have thought, Junmyeon can clearly taste some foody ingredients between the bites and he enjoys it tremendously. Then all of a sudden everything is gobbled down, Junmyeon's surprised gaze finding only crumbs in his hand and he realises he forgot to take a picture of the cupcake today.

But despite him being almost ashamed of himself he can't help but feel content, and his heart is thumping way too loud in his chest.

Yixing gets surprised too when he doesn't get his daily cupcake, but it soon turns to genuine like.

"Whoever or whatever it was that made you finally eat your cupcake, I feel eternally grateful." Junmyeon gives his best friend a puzzled look but Yixing has already turned around, his dimple showing that he's smiling.

And a moment later Junmyeon is also smiling, because the pieces are slowly falling into place and he doesn't dislike the completed picture at all.

Yes, he truly is very grateful for everything Jongdae has done for him - maybe even more than that.

It turns out to be a chaotic week and the only time the two of them get to see each other are in Jongdae's classroom after school, just like the first time they met. It passes without teasing and sweets since Jongdae's focused on trying to get good grades on the test that's getting closer, and that makes Junmyeon both happy and a bit disappointed - which also makes him confused. Surely they can meet without having to eat sweets? And the fact that Jongdae's mouth is pursed in concentration instead of smiling, isn't that a good thing since it means he's taking the lesson seriously?

The loss of sweetness in his mouth and heart still begs to differ.

The test is on the last thursday in april and Junmyeon has offered to walk Jongdae to where the test is going to take place, both to show his support and to say good luck.

"I know you will ace it," he says before they part, finding it hard to look the younger the boy in the eye just like he always do nowadays, but Jongdae doesn't seem to notice it and only nods happily.

"If I do, it will be all because of you." Then he turns around, his back straightened and his face adorned with the most beautiful smile. And suddenly Junmyeon is filled to the brim with all kinds of emotions, but they all get stuck in his throat as he looks at Jongdae's retreating back.

Somehow this feels lke the end of something big. Jongdae and the lessons they had together had come to mean so much to Junmyeon, more than he ever thought was possible, and a part of him isn't ready to let go just yet. But he knows he can't be selfish, so he closes his mouth and stays rooted in his place until the doors close and the test begins.

And after that parting he hears nothing from Jongdae.

 _It's strange_ , Junmyeon thinks after he gets back from school on friday evening, fiddling with his phone while sitting on his bed. _How you can miss someone so much even though you see them daily_. Jongdae hasn't said a word to him about the test - he barely greets him now and is always rushing to a lesson or something so he can't stay and talk to Junmyeon. Junmyeon doesn't understand it - did he fail the test? Did something else happen? He sighs and falls back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. _I miss his smile. I miss his voice. Maybe I should_...

He takes his phone again and lets his index finger hover over Jongdae's name.

Maybe he should text him, actually ask him about how the test had gone?

But his fingers are shaking too much and he lets his hands fall down before he does something embarrassing he know he's going to regret. He doesn't trust himself right now, with all these new and weird emotions filling his heart, but if Jongdae continued to behave like this he might have to do something about it anyway...

And then monday arrives and nothing has changed. Jongdae still doesn't look at him, too absorbed in his phone when he passes him in the hallway rushing like before, and Junmyeon feels confused but mostly worried. Was Jongdae avoiding him? Sehun and Jongin are pestering him about it in the car but he doesn't have the will to return the jibes, and when he arrives to his locker he discovers the worst.

It's the first day since January that he doesn't get a cupcake, and he misses it more than expected - especially since he just began to eat them himself. And together with Jongdae suddenly being so distant it almost becomes too much for him to handle - he feels like crying, but he doesn't.

He's experienced this before, this is nothing new, and if things turn out to be the same he won't cry this time.

\---

"Hurry up!" Jongdae sprints towards Junmyeon who's just about to leave the room where the student council's meeting took place, probably scaring him half to death with his loud shout. But Jongdae couldn't care less.

"What's going on?"

"No time to explain, just run as fast as you can!" Without thinking Jongdae grabs Junmyeons hand and drags him out of the school building, out on the streets that are slightly wet from the light drizzle earlier today. Jongdae remember their first date and when he feels Junmyeon squeeze his hand a little harder he can just imagine the older boy remembering it too. 

He had missed this.

They go the same way as that time and arrive at the café, just like that time too, but this time it's Kyungsoo instead of Minseok who meets them by the door.

"You're just in time!" Kyungsoo holds the door open for them and Jongdae pulls Junmyeon inside, letting go of his hand only when Minseok appears and gives him his apron. Junmyeon looks dazed, barely ackonwledging Minseoks wink towards him.

"Kyungsoo's starting a baking course and I thought you might want to join," Jongdae rambles while putting on his black apron, happy when Junmyeon isn't protesting and he turns to give him an apron too. "It will be fun, I promise." Junmyeon struggles a little with the apron and then goes silently to join three other guys by a table.

Jongdae feels a little guilty, he knows that he hasn't been very nice towards Junmyeon lately, but he can't show that now so he motions for Kyungsoo to start.

"Welcome to our baking course where I'll be teaching you how to bake and also cook a little. I'm glad so many decided to join us! We will start with a simple sponge cake, flavoured with lemon and at the end of the session you will get to try to decorate your cakes too."

Kyungsoo moves easily between the tables and ovens, and he explains the recipe so that it's easy to understand with a soft, calm voice. He really is his best when in the kitchen and Jongdae admires him from the sidelines for quite some time before he remembers he's supposed to be helping him. It was part of the deal after all.

Jongdae is Kyungsoo's right hand man today, but he still throws Junmyeon a look every once in a while to see if he's doing okay. The boy has acquainted himself with his tablemates and for every time Jongdae looks he looks happier. Soon his laughter can be heard together with the rest of them and Jongdae lets out a relieved sigh before checking his cupcakes that he's working on whenever he gets a moment to spare.

The tables take turns in using the ovens, and soon they all start decorating.

"Try to squeeze it a little more evenly," Jongdae says and puts his hands on top of Junmyeon's, careful not to look him in they eye since he know he's blushing. Junmyeon is also quiet, but his hands are shaking underneath Jongdae's and he can't help but squeeze them a little before letting him go. 

When he looks over he sees Junmyeon smiling and it feels like a big weight is lifted off his shoulders.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Jongdae smiles at the sight of Junmyeon's happy face as they walk home together. Junmyeon nods.

"It was fun!" he says happily. "My tablemates were really nice and funny and even though my cake was pretty bad I still got compliments on my decoration." He shows his wrapped cake to Jongdae, some words in english barely visible through the plastic and Jongdae smiles. He had himself been the one to compliment Junmyeon's cake, after Minseok had led him into it, and he's quite happy he did.

"It looks really nice!" Junmyeon giggles and smiles the smile that makes his eyes turn into crescents and Jongdae has to look away because he's suddenly overcome with the need to kiss him that he can't stand it.

"I helped you with literature, so you can help me with baking!"

"True, you don't have much in your kitchen to make decent food out of so you might need to go this course." Junmyeon laughs, not at all angry at the comment, and Jongdae's heart throbs.

They walk in silence for a while and are about to part ways by Junmyeon's house when the older boy turns and looks at him.

"Um, Jongdae?" Junmyeon looks at Jongdae with blushing cheeks and gives him the cake. "You can have it. As a thank you for today. I won't be able to eat it all and I don't want to give it to anyone else... I hope it's edible..."

JOngdae takes the cake, shocked into silence. He hadn't expected this turn of events and guilt starts to run through his veins.

"Thank you, Junmyeon," he breathes out after a moment. "I don't have anything to give you¨"

"It's okay. I just wanted to give you mine." Junmyeon is smiling and Jongdae slowly smiles back.

"Thank you."

He's suddenly very hopeful and after saying goodbye he almost skips home, Who would have thought that this would happen, and so soon? It almost seemed easy to make that surprise party now.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

\---

Junmyeon closes the door and only then realises how fast his heart is beating. It almost hurts his ribs, but not out of excitement, rather the opposite - worry grips at his heart and he has trouble breathing.

_I don't have anything to give you._

Junmyeon had seen Jongdae decorate some cakes of his own, had those been for the shop? Who was he to think he's get something from Jongdae?

He believed Jongdae's words, he really did: He also did enjoy giving gifts more than getting them so really, Jongdae accepting his cake should be enough to make him happy. Also this had eased his worried mind quite a bit since he had really missed Jongdae and seeing him again made his heart race.

But why did he still feel so insecure?


	6. Fifth taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is bittersweet.

A little less than a month before Junmyeon's birthday everything falls apart, and Jongdae doesn't have the slightest idea why.The day before had been such a rewarding day in all ways possible - Junmyeon had accepted his invite to the café and even enjoyed himself when baking, he had forgiven him for his rude behaviour and he had given Jongdae that adorable cake which he hadn't even dared to taste yet. Over all he had felt very happy with how well everything had turned out.

He probably shouldn't have rejoiced that quickly.

Jongdae notices that something is off immediately when they see each other the following morning, because Junmyeon isn't looking him in the eyes and the entire greeting is lacking energy. It is a well-known fact that the older boy always tries to be very positive even when he's tired so to Jongdae, who by now knows Junmyeon better than most people, this means that something's very very wrong. His gut tells him to adress it immediately but Junmyeon is quick to turn on his heels and doesn't give him an oppurtunity to ask, leaving him standing with Jongin and Sehun who takes turns giving him nasty looks before leaving him too.

Jongdae is left standing by the entrance, confusion written on his face and in his heart, and it takes a long moment before he regains his composure and walks to class.

Since Junmyeon and Jongdae are in different years they rarely see each other as it is, but that afternoon Jongdae finds himself walking alone to the café since Junmyeon is no longer waiting to join him like he usually does, and the surprised looks he gets from Minseok and Kyungsoo just makes it harder to deal with the feelings of disappointment he feels. Disappointment he mostly directs at himself, even though he's not completely sure what he did wrong. But he's Kim Jongdae, and he doesn't ever give in, so he tries his best to do his work despite feeling worse than he has since the very beginning of the year.

After several days of agony Jongdae finally resorts to ask Jongin and Sehun about Junmyeon. They are after all the people who are closest to Junmyeon so it's definitely worth a try. He finds them alone in the dance studio on thursday afternoon and when Jongdae tells them about his wish to see Junmyeon they give each other a look before glaring at him.

"Why should we help you when you clearly make Junmyeon sad?"

"Because I don't understand what I did wrong!" When seeing their shocked faces Jongdae tries to calm down and says in a softer voice: "And I just can't bear the thought of losing him. At least not like this." After a moment the young couple stands up together and Jongin nods towards the door.

"Follow us."

They lead him to the student council room, and Jongdae feels like smacking himself in the face. Of course he'd hide in there! It was just like Junmyeon to bury his feelings in work, why didn't he think of that before? He opens the door when Sehun and Jongin motions for him to go in and he's immediately met with Junmyeon's dead eyes.

"Can we talk?" Jongdae says when he realises Junmyeon isn't going to speak any time soon, desperation giving him the power to conquer his fears. Junmyeon just looks at him for a moment before nodding slowly, and Jongdae feels so incredibly relieved as he lets go of the breath he didn't realise he was holding in. Junmyeon was willing to talk to him, and that to him was definitely a step in the right direction.

They walk alongside the creek near the school in silence, and Jongdae grows more anxious by the second. Should he ask Junmyeon straight out what he did wrong? Because surely him being sad had to do with him, otherwise Junmyeon wouldn't have avoided him like this.

"Why are you so dead set on making me eat sweets, Jongdae?" Junmyeon suddenly says, and Jongdae realises that the older boy had stopped a bit behind him while he was thinking so he turns around, the pace of his heart quickening as he sees Junmyeon's downcasted face and clenched fists.

"What, why are you asking?" Jongdae walks closer, tries to catch Junmyeon's gaze, and when he finally does he's rendered speechless by the raw emotions he sees in the older boy's eyes.

"What am I supposed to think? You appear out of nowhere and whisk me out on a date even though we don't know each other that well, and you always make me eat sweets even though you know I don't like it. Why, Jongdae? Do you want me to gain weight? Embarrass me in front of my friends? Friends that were once mine too but that I lost after becoming president?"

Junmyeon looks so sad that Jongdae steps closer without thinking, and despite all the whirling thoughts in his head he tries to speak.

"What do you mean? Who'd even do that?" He stops for a second, the realisation making him feel cold all over. "If someone did that to you I'll get seriously mad." He takes Junmyeons hands between his own, carressing them carefully as he looks him in the eyes. "Tell me."

"It happened about a year ago." Junmyeon's voice is thick with tears but still steady, and Jongdae can't help but admire him for that. "I was new here and some of my classmates suddenly took an interest in me and brought me out to buy me afternoon snacks. They were really nice and I had a nice time, but I couldn't eat everything so I brought it home with me and the next day I heard from someone else that they didn't want to be friends with me anymore because I was cheap and boring." Junmyeon is trying his hardest not to cry but tears still slip out and he tries to cover his face in ther intertwined hands but Jongdae stops him.

"You're not cheap nor boring, Junmyeon, far from it. You are hardworking and kind and have the biggest heart I've ever-"

"But why are we always eating sweets then?" Jongdae stops and opens his mouth to answer-

But he can't say it. After all this time of pining and longing and joy he _still can't say it_.

Junmyeon smiles a bitter smile at his silence and draws back, drying his face with the back of his hands.

"Thank you for listening and for everything you've done for me, it really means a lot, but I'm going home now. Maybe we'll see each other tomorrow." He says the words without looking up and with such an even voice that Jongade starts to panic, but his throat just won't work and he's left standing by the creek with a hand outstretched towards Junmyeon's back, an open mouth and a gaping hole in his heart.

How did this happen? How could something go so wrong when it had felt so right the day before? And he knew he had been given a lot of chances to confess his feelings but at that very moment he realised that he had missed each and every one of them and now Junmyeon thought the worst of him.

What was he to do now? Or rather - What could he do to make things right again?

\---

Junmyeon didn't see Jongdae in school the following day, and that was both a relief and made him sad. He felt a little ashamed after being so harsh with the younger boy the night before, but what else could he have done when Jongdae couldn't prove him otherwise? Junmyeon didn't dare to risk making a fool out of himself again, his heart just wouldn't be able to take it, but the biggest part of it still was very afraid that this had made him lose a very dear friend.

Tuesday became wednesday and soon the whole week had gone by without Junmyeon seeing Jongdae even once, and Junmyeon was seriously beginning to worry - he became so worried that he actually decided to go up to Jongdae's friends to ask if he was okay. He approached their table at lunch on friday and just stood there, looking at the cheerful group until Kyungsoo noticed him and his small smile disappeared. That made the rest of the gang quiet down to stare at him and Junmyeon looked down to the floor, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"If you're looking for Jongdae you're not going to find him here." Kyungsoo's voice is calm and it holds no trace of anger so Junmyeon dares to look up into his big eyes.

"I know." He says weakly. He didn't really plan for this conversation and doesn't really know what to say now that Kyungsoo answered his question without him even asking it. Kyungsoo sighs and stands up, motioning towards the hallway.

"Let's talk." Junmyeon follows him out of the dining room and when they are alone Kyungsoo pulls a letter out of his pocket. He gives it to Junmyeon who accepts it carefully.

"He wanted me to give it to you. I don't know what's in it, but hopefully it will explain everything, and I hope that you can forgive Jongdae because I know he didn't mean for all of this to happen." Junmyeon nods, lost in the slight curve of Jongdae's writing on the letter, but what Kyungsoo says next makes him look up.

"I also hope that you will join us more at our table. We miss you, Junmyeon." Junmyeon's breath hitches and he looks at Kyungsoo in wonder. Had he noticed how Junmyeon had watched their table longingly, not only today but for the longest time? A long time ago, before he became president of the student council, he remembers being close friends with the group and expecially Minseok and Kyungsoo, and he had missed that profusely. This was such an unexpected turn of events that made Junmyeon realise that somehow, even when he wasn't here to help him this time, Jongdae had managed to make Junmyeon talk to his friends again. _I guess that's another thing I have to thank him for_ , he thinks to himself.

"You do?" He finally breathes out. Kyungsoo nods, and Junmyeon has to swallow down the lump in his throat before averting his gaze and opening the letter to read Jongdae's words.

_Hi Junmyeon! This is Jongdae who has admired you from afar for the longest time. You didn't think that I'd write you this letter, right? But I wanted to come clean, expecially after what happened recently. You know the cupcakes that are always standing on your locker? I made them. I fell for you the moment I met you and saw how dedicated you were to your work and I just wanted to make you relax a bit. Make you happy and maybe get you to taste the sweeter things in life. But I don't want to do this anymore if it makes you uncomfortable and I'm tired of hiding so I'll take this chance to say what I've wanted to say from the very beginning._

_I love you Junmyeon._

_Jongdae_

_PS. If you're still interested and wouldn't mind skipping your healthy lunch I'll be at the café, ready to welcome you with something sweet._

Junmyeon heart is racing and his mind is reeling. He had forgotten about the cupcakes completely since he felt so sad about Jongdae, but now it all made sense. Everything just fell into place after reading Jongdae's letter. Of course the younger boy had made those cupcakes for him - he was a baker at a café, after getting to know Junmyeon the motifs had become more personal, the sweet-eating... Junmyeon drew in a breath. Had Jongdae noticed that he wasn't eating his creations? And that's why he took an even bigger step to try and make him do it?

Junmyeon looks up at Kyungsoo who is smiling at him, speaking words calmly that Junmyeon still manages to hear over the blood in his ears.

"If he wrote what I think he wrote, then I advise you to go there."

Junmyeon nods, smiles back at him and makes for the entrance hall.

\---

"Do you think he'll come?" Jongdae asks while looking at the front door to the café, making Minseok sigh and sit down next to him.

"You have asked that eight times already, and my answer is still the same. Junmyeon is a nice guy and wouldn't leave anyone hanging, least of all you, so I think the real problem will be what he will say when he gets here." Jongdae nods, his eyes not leaving the doors.

"I guess you're right." Minseok pats his shoulder in sympathy and tries to smile.

"I wouldn't have skipped lunch and booked this place if I wasn't sure he'd come." And Jongdae has to admit that Minseok's probably right. He knows Junmyeon so well by now and he wouldn't be able to just let a letter like Jongdae's remain unanswered. He'd probably show up any minute now.

"Was this all a bad idea?" The words are so soft Jongdae's not sure if his best friend had heard them, but Minseok once again proved him wrong and shook his head.

"Not at all. Even if it all ends here you did make him happy, and that's more than I could ever do for him. I'm truly grateful to you, Jongdae, for bringing back my best friend, and I wish you the best if you do get him back."

"I thought I was your best friend?" Minseok snorts.

"You wish." Jongdae laughs at that, making Minseok grin playfully, and for a moment Jongdae isn't that worried about Junmyeon and this whole situation. No matter what the outcome would be, he believed that he'd done what he could and that would be enough.

And then the door opens.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet aftertaste.

It's Kyungsoo's second baking class and Junmyeon is helping Baekhyun with putting on his apron since it somehow got tangled in his shirt. Jongdae smiles as he watches them, still getting used to Junmyeon being so comfortable in their kitchen when had been so against sweets just a couple of months ago... Jongdae shakes his head in disbelief but the smile on his lips doesn't falter for a second.

Junmyeon notices this and gives him a questioning glance.

"What are you looking at?" Jongdae's smile widens and he shrugs.

"You."

Suddenly Baekyun in in a hurry to leave, hand covering his mouth in a bad attempt to hide his laughter and Junmyeon rolls his eyes at them both. "I can see that, but why?"

"Do you even have to ask?" He too starts laughing when Junmyeon makes a grimace. "Sorry, I won't tease you. I just have a hard time believing you're here, in our kitchen. And you look amazing in our apron." A blush appears on his boyfriend's cheeks as he looks down to the floor in embarrassment.

"Thank you, but I still can't bake at all..."

"Well, what's baking classes for?" Jongdae gets down from the table he's sitting on and leads Junmyeon to his assigned table where his baking mates are already gathered.

"I'll come by later to see how you're doing," Jongdae says as he turns to go to where he's supposed to stand, next to Kyungsoo. They share a look before taking the room in, happy with what they see.

There's definitely more people than the last session, but that's mainly because all of Jongdae's friends are here this time - Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Yixing are using a table to the far left, Jongin and Sehun are sharing a table with two other guys in the middle, and of course Junmyeon's table at the right draws Jongdae's attention and he sighs at the sight of the older boy having such a nice time.

"Today we'll try our hand at baking a cake," Kyungsoo starts and Jongdae is startled back into reality, noticing that Minseok is watching him with a playful grin on his face - but Jongdae just can't find it in himself to be angry at him today so he just brushes it off to Minseok's glee.

"Let's begin!" Jongdae startles again because due to his wordless quabble with Minseok he somehow managed to miss the entire introduction, but to be honest he isn't that worried as he has a different part to play in today's schedule.

He approaches Jongin and Sehun's table as he grows tired of waiting for the signal.

"Are things going alright so far?" Sehun grunts as he's working the pastry and Jongin gives him a flour-covered smile.

"So far so good!"

"Easy for you to say." Jongdae is confused by the irritation in Sehun's voice and looks at him, noticing how his movements are laced with anger.

"If you don't like to bake, then why are you here?"

Sehun sighs and finally looks him in the eye. "Try to say no to Junmyeon and Jongin and their puppy eyes at the same time." Jongdae nods his head in understanding.

"Ah, well I know that Junmyeon's puppy eyes are hard to resist and adding Jongin to that... I certainly see your dilemma. But I guess you'll have to make the most of it as you're here now?"

Sehun groans and rubs his eyes, succeeding in making his face just as powdery white as Jongin's is. "That's what Jongin keeps saying too."

"Don't you like doing things with me?" Jongin pouts and Sehun's mask of indifference slips like it always does when it comes to his boyfriend.

"No, I just-" Jongdae leaves them to their bickering, because no matter how fun it might be to watch them he has a mission to complete and he finally noticed Kyungsoo nodding from the kitchen. He walks up to Junmyeon's table to take his boyfriend's hand in his, just like he did the first time they interacted.

"Come with me, you're needed in the kitchen." And Junmyeon doesn't question that at all, he only smiles and follows which makes Jongdae's heart soar - both with excitement and love.

"What did you need help with?" Junmyeon's question is a good one as Jongdae and Kyungsoo are pretty much just standing there, not knowing what to do as Baekhyun seemingly hasn't finished his part of the job, and since they don't really have an answer they grab the opportunity to stall as they see a silhouette trying to sneak past them.

"Sehun, what are you doing?" The normally so passive-looking boy looks at Kyungsoo in horror when he realises he's been caught and he hangs his head in shame.

"I wanted to re-do mine, since it turned out bad-"

"I'm sorry, but we turned all the stoves off." The harsh words make Sehun look up but when he sees Kyungsoo's genuinely sad face his shoulders sag in defeat and he heaves a sigh.

"I see. I was just hoping-"

"Ah, there you are." Jongin peeks into the kitchen and approaches Sehun who is quick to hide his plate behind his back. "You just dissappeared, I got worried. Oh, did you burn your cake?" Jongin quickly reaches behind Sehun to snatch the plate from his hands and looks at the black mess. "It's okay, Sehunnie. I'll eat it anyway."

"Are you serious? It tastes awful."

"I'm serious." He smiles at him, a smile full of love directed only at Sehun. "You baked it, so it has to be delicious." And that makes a shy smile appear on Sehun's lips, and Jongdae can't help clutching his chest at the sight.

"Do you see why they go so well toghether now?" Junmyeon whispers happily in Jongdae's ear and Jongdae shivers and laughs.

"Maybe, but we're still cuter than they are." Jongdae leans closer and rubs his nose against Junmyeon's, making the other boy blush again.

"True."

"Oh my god, can you stop?!" Jongdae laughs at Jongin's outburst.

"You're one to talk!"

It's all giggles for a while until Junmyeon asks the question again. "But why did you bring me here? The other's might need me at the table..." Junmyeon's confusion is soon replaced with surprise as they hear the other students beginning to sing - lead by Baekhyun - and Jongdae brings his cake out from the oven behind him as the other's lead Junmyeon out into the café.

"Happy birthday to you~"

And Junmyeon's red cheeks and shining eyes all tell Jongdae that everything that has happened so far, good and bad, has all been worth it.

"Thank you for the cake, Jongdae." Junmyeon has drawn back to where Jongdae is standing against the wall. Junmyeon holds a plate in his hands and a spoon in his mouth - he just took a big piece of Jongdae's cake and he couldn't have been any happier. "And I didn't say thank you for all the cupcakes you made me, right?" Jongdae shakes his head, grinning slightly.

"Who ate them?" He's genuinely curious about this and it must have shown because Junmyeon doesn't sound nearly as ashamed as he would have thought him to be.

"I gave them to Yixing. But I did eat the last one."

Jongdae nods in understanding, now full-on grinning. "That's great, then my work didn't go to waste." Junmyeon puts down the spoon and glances at him from under his fringe.

"You know I always took pictures of the cupcakes with my phone even if I didn't eat them?"

Jongdae laughs at the memory. "I do, actually. Sehun showed me a picture of that very album about a month ago when I was close to giving up on you."

"Oh." Junmyeon looks towards the others and snorts when his eyes fall on Sehun who was just about to steal cake from Jongin's plate. "That's so typical of Sehun, always butting into other people's business. But I'm glad he did it this time." He turns towards Jongdae. "I failed taking a picture of the last cupcake though."

For some reason Jongdae is having a hard time letting those words just pass. "No worries, but does that mean you're actually glad I forced you to eat sweets?"

The smile directed at him literally turns his stomach into a hoard of flying butterflies. "I really am glad that you forced me to eat it," Junmyeon said while he licks away stray drops of cream from his lips. "Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to taste your amazing birthday cake." And suddenly, for a tiny fraction of an eternity, Jongdae feels Junmyeon's lips against his own. "But you taste sweeter than all of the sweets combined." Junmyeon is mumbling this as they part, way too soon for Jongdae's liking but then the realisation hits him, hard like a punch to the stomach and he moans out loud.

"I knew you had a weird sense of humour but now I know where all the sweetness you didn't eat went. You're a cheeseball."

"Oh, you only realised it now?" Junmyeon pouts and Jongdae can't help but laugh and kiss those lips again.

"I still love you, cheeseball or not."

"And I love you."

Jongdae takes a spoonful of his cake, lifting it to Junmyeon's mouth.

"A spoon for me?"

And Junmyeon opens wide.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a contest on AFF a couple of years ago but didn't finish it until now - it had to do with the competition being cancelled, me changing my OTP from SuChen to KyungMyeon and last but not least Chen's marriage. It definitely feels weird to write ship things about him now... but I still wanted to finish it and I want to post this here too, to collect my works. I did have a fun time writing it back then so I will always remember this story with fondness ♡
> 
> I hope you like it, I wish you all the best~


End file.
